MrPerfect
by midnight4229-sesshomaru lover
Summary: AU after Harry and his friends make a Mr.Perfect list his friends slowing start gettign killed who's behind it? and what does draco have in it? Slash hd


Chap 1  
  
A/N yes yes I know but this is dialogue straight from the book I'm writing this off of "Mr. perfect" and it needed to be in there so bare with me .  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Clutching her purse so tight her knuckles were white  
  
. The woman glared across the desk at the school principal. "He said he didn't touch the hamster, and my child doesn't lie!! The very idea!"  
  
J. Clarence Crossgrove had been the principle of Ellington middle school for six years, and a teacher for twenty before that. He was accustomed to dealing with irate parents, but the tall thin woman seated before him and the child sitting so sedately beside her unnerved him . He hated to use the vernacular, but they were weird. Though he knew it was a wasted effort, he tried to reason with her. "There was a witness---"  
  
"Mrs. Whitcomb put him up to that ,Tom would never, never have hurt that hamster, would you darling?"  
  
"No mother" The voice was almost unearthly sweet, but the child's eyes were cold and unblinking as they stared at him, as if weighing the denial's effect on him.  
  
"See, I told you so!" the woman cried triumphantly.  
  
Mr. Crossgrove tried again "Mrs. Whitcomb---"  
  
"---has disliked Tom from the first day of school. She's the one you need to be interrogating, not my child." The woman's lip's were thin with fury " I spoke with Two weeks ago about the filth she was putting in the children's head's , and I told her that while I couldn't control what she told the other children, I absolutely would have her speaking about "---- she darted a glance down at Tom--- "S-e-x to my child. That's why she's done this"  
  
"Mrs. Whitcomb has an excellent record as a teacher. She wouldn't-----"  
  
"She has! Don't tell me what the woman wont do when she obviously has! Why I wouldn't put it beyond her to have killed the hamster her self!"  
  
"The hamster was her personal pet, which she brought to teach the children about---"  
  
"She could have still killed it , Good God it was just a big rat," the woman said dismissively "I don't understand what all the big fuss is about , even if Tom had killed it, which he didn't. He's being persecuted -- persecuted--- and I wont stand for it. Either you take care of that woman or I'll do it for you."  
  
Mr. Crossgrove removed his glasses and wearily polished his glasses , just to give himself something to do while he tried to think of a way to neutralize this womans poison.  
  
Reasoning with her was out so far. She hadn't let him complete a single sentence. He glanced at tom ; the child was still watching him, wearing an angelic expression totally at odds with those cold eyes.  
  
"May I speak with you privately ?" he asked the woman  
  
She looked taken aback "Why? If you think you can convince me my darling Tom---"  
  
"just for a moment," He interrupted, hiding his tiny spur of relish at being the one doing the interrupting this time. From her expression she didn't like t at all "please" he tacked that on though he was almost beyond being polite.  
  
"Well, all right" she said reluctantly. "Tom , darling, go stand outside were mother can see you"  
  
"yes, mother"  
  
Mr. Crossgrove got up and firmly closed the door behind the child. She looked alarmed at this turn of events, at not being able to see child, and half rose out of her chair.  
  
"Please" he said "sit down"  
  
"But Tom---"  
  
"----Will be all right"  
  
Another interruption scored on his side, he thought, he thought. He resumed his seat and picked up an open, taping it against his desk blotter as he tried to come up with a diplomatic way to broach his subject. There was no way diplomatic enough for this woman, he realized and decided to jump right in.  
  
"Have you ever considered getting help for Tom? A good child psychologist--- --"  
  
"Are you crazy" she hissed her face twisted with instant rage as she surged to her feet "Tom doesn't need a psychologist! There's nothing wrong with him. The problem is with that bitch, not with my child. I should have known this meeting was a waste of time , that you would take her side."  
  
"I want what's best for Tom ," managing to keep his voice calm. "The hamster is just the latest incident, not the first one. There's a pattern of disturbing behavior that goes beyond mischief---"  
  
"The other children are jealous of him" she changed "I know those little bastards pick on him and that bitch does nothing to stop it or protect him, he tells me everything. If you think I'll let him stay in this school and be hounded---"  
  
"your right" he said smoothly on the score board her interruption out numbered his, but this was the important one. "Another school would probably be best. Tom doesn't fit in here , I can recommend some private school's---"  
  
"Don't bother" she snapped as she strode to the door. "I can't imagine why you would think I would take your recommendations" with that parting shot, she jerked open the door and grabbed Tom by the arm" come along darling. You wont ever have to come back here again"  
  
"Yes mother"  
  
Mr. Crossgrove moved to his window and watched as the pair got into an old two-door Pontiac, yellow with brown rust spots pocking the fender. He had solved his immediate problem that of protecting Mrs. Whitcomb, but he was well aware that the bigger problem had just walked out of his office.  
  
Out in the car the woman drove in stiff furious silence until they were out of sight of the school. She stopped at a stop sign, and without warning grabbed Tom by the hair and slammed his head against the window.  
  
"you little bastard" she said through gritted teeth  
  
"How dare you humiliate me that way! To be called into the principals office and to be talked to like some idiot. You know what your getting when we get home do you Do you?!" she screamed the last to words at him.  
  
"Yes mother" the child's face was expressionless, but his eyes gleamed with something keen to anticipation.  
  
She gripped the steering wheel with both hands as if trying to throttle it. "you will be perfect if I have to beat it into you. Do you hear me? My child will be perfect"  
  
"Yes mother" Tom said  
  
Harry Potter was in a bad mood. The bane of his existence had just roared home at 3 AM. As if his car's mufflers had long ceased to work. Unfortunately his driveway was right next to his bedroom window. And by some evil design was made to shine directly into his eyes if he was lying facing the window –which he was--- Then went in and let the screen door slam 3 times. A few minutes later he came back out went back in and forgot about the porch light because the kitchen light flickered out but he left the damnable porch light on.  
  
If he had known about his neighbor before he bought the house , he certainly would have passed the for sale sign with out a second thought..  
  
He was a drunk. A surly drunk, oh no he certainly be a happy drunk he was the kind of drunk Harry was scared to let the cat out while she was gone.  
  
But then again Boo-Boo wasn't much of a cat –and he wasn't exactly his either---- but his "mom" loved him so he didn't want anything happening to the stupid cat while he was in temporary custody. If Boo-Boo went dead or missing he wouldn't be able to face his "parents"  
  
His "parents", were actually his parents so to speak Sirius black his "father" and Remus Lupin his "mother" were lover's. When his real parents died Sirius was left as his care taker because he was lawfully his God father, and Remus just came along with the package. So he was raised to think of as Remus as his mother and Sirius as his father, it really wasn't all that complicated.  
  
And now back to his problem at hand. His neighbor all ready had it in for poor Boo- Boo, he found paw prints on his windshield one day and went totally ballistic, from the way he was acting, you would have thought he was driving a new rolls , other than a ten-year old Pontiac with dents on the front and back bumper.  
  
It was just his luck to be leaving for work at the same time he did, Well at least he thought it was work. From the pattern of the arrivals and departures she had seen it didn't seem like he had any job at all. So he was probably off to buy more booze. Damn drunks.  
  
Well any way he tried to nice the day he spotted the paw prints; which he thought was an amazing thing, after the way he had snapped at him when his house warming party had woken him up—at two in the after noon no less!—but the horrible man paid no attention to the peace offering smile, and as soon as hi butt hit the seat the erupted and yelled "how about you keep you stupid cat of my car? Jerk off!"  
  
His smile froze on his face, but replied. "I'm sorry" he said tying to keep his voice even, "I'll try to keep him off, he wont be here for long I'm only baby sitting him for my parents for 5 more weeks, so it wont be much longer" God it was gonna be an eternity.  
  
He snarled some inaudible reply and roared off with his broken muffler.  
  
Diplomacy just didn't work with this guy.  
  
And now here he was waking every one else up at the ungodly hour of 3 Am, the injustice of it all. He wished he could go over and ring the doorbell till he woke him up at normal daylight like every other normal person of the neighbor hood.  
  
But there was one little problem he was the tiniest bit afraid of him.  
  
He didn't like it, not one tiny bit he wasn't the kind to back down from any one.  
  
And he didn't exactly know his name, they hadn't had one of those "hey I'm so and so, what's your name?" kind of encounter.  
  
He was a tall muscular guy with blond hair that went down to his ears, and every time he was him he looked like he missed his morning shower and his eyes were always a bit bloodshot.  
  
And the tall muscular part added to his uneasiness, this was suppose to be a safe neighbor hood , but he just didn't feel safe, with him as his next door neighbor.  
  
He grumbled to himself as he got out of bed and pulled the blinds down for some shade. He had learned over the years to leave the window blinds open, only sunlight was strong enough to wake him up. Usually if he had an alarm clock he would only wake up for enough to attack it , and then go back to sleep. Plus dawn was way better than a clanging noise at the side of his bed.  
  
He stumbled over Boo-Boo on the way back to the bed. The stupid cat jumped up with a yowl and nearly scared Harry to death "Jesus Boo-Boo" He shook his head, Why on earth had his mother wanted him to take care of the blasted thing?  
  
Why they didn't ask Dave or Shelly was beyond him. Dave and Shelly were hi adopted Brother and Sister but they never thought of it that way. But both of them had kids and now that they were out of school they could play with him all day. But noooooo Harry had to keep Boo-Boo, never mind he was single and worked 5 days a week. Not to mention Boo-Boo didn't like him. Oh he liked him well enough when he was at his home and came around to be petted and laid on his lap. But now when ever he saw him he arched his back and hissed at him.  
  
To top it off Shelly was mad because mom had left Boo-Boo with him and not her.And Dave wasn't acting all that much better, He was wounded because Dad had left his beloved car with him and not at his house.  
  
And now that his brother and sister were mad at him Boo-Boo was systematically destroying his sofa, not to mention he was worried something would happen to the stupid car while it was here. And to top it all of the sot of a neighbor was making his life miserable.  
  
Why had he even bought a house?  
  
A/N ok finally! Im done whew that took forever to type ok guys give me at least 15 reviews plz plz plz and then I will post the next chapter thankomes o 


End file.
